warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Argus Sector
Argus Sector is an Imperial division of space encompassing a cube of 6 million light years, composed of 12 sub-sectors of importance to the Imperium. The Sector is located within the Segmentum Obscurus close to the southeastern border of Segmentum Ultima. The sector's worlds are generally protected by the Blood Wights Space Marine Chapter. The sector also has several Imperial Regiments stationed within it, the most notable being the Scythian Satyrs Regiment due to it being the largest and most active as well as hailing from the most powerful Hive World of the sector. Another faction of high importance is the Daedalus Sect of Adeptus Mechanicus stationed on the Forge World of Daedalus. The three factions have often worked together and since have established an alliance working towards protection and reinforcement of the sector from enemies of Mankind. The sector has been often plagued by Daemonic influences, tyranid infestation and Ork raids among other heresies. History Horus Heresy Argus Chaos Cult The Traitorous Blood Wights Space Marine Lernaeus The Crooked has been a plight on the sector in the past. His influence and cult remains to this day a major threat to the Imperium. Tyranid Splinters A large and elusive Splinter Group - Hive Fleet Karkinos is currently fighting alongside the Rufex Genestealer Cult, which has already taken hold of at least one Tribal group on the planet. There are also unconfirmed rumors of Genestealer Activity on Talaris and Valeris 7 as well as small incursions on Benedorim. These Tyranids, long since cut off from the Hive Mind are not the threat they were but are still a concern for the Sector. Argus Sector Worlds *'Benedorim' - Agri World *'Kalix-144' - Agri World *'Sepulcher' - Dead World - Formerly a lush Agri-World an Exterminatus was declared upon it by Agathus Colchian after a certain prominent Chaos Cult leader was about to escape and continue on his reign of corruption. *'Glamagan' - Feral World *'Talaris' - Hive World *'Scythis' - Hive World - The largest and most populous of the Imperial Worlds within the sector, also a home recruitment world for the Scythian Satyrs Imperial Guard Regiment. *'Aporia' - Garden World - A peaceful paradise among the unending tide of war, Aporia is a resort and a place for reflection for the richest and most influential denizens of the Sector. It is also a common palce of recruitment for Administratum, Astra Telepathica and Inquisitorial agents. *'Rhoda' - Civilized World-Home to the Order of the Ebon Heart *'Epsilon-45' - War World - Formerly a Penal-World and a recruitment world for the previous incarnation of the Scythian Satyrs. Since the planet has fallen to the Greenskin tide and both Necron and Tyranid activity sighted near and around it, the planet has been declared a War World and has been the maelstrom of the conflict within the Sector. *'Valeris-7' - Hive World- as noted above there are unconfirmed rumors of Genestealer Activity within The Hives. *'Valdore- ' a small civilized world and home to the newly founded Valdore 21st Combined Arms Regiment The planet has little to offer the larger Argus Sector but soldiers, as its city-states often bicker with each other and find ways around the tithes they owe The Imperium. *'Sanct-Solum' - Knight World - a lush Agri/Feudal/Knight World, home to the House Van Dyre - staunch and loyal allies of the Imperium and the Daedalus Cult Mechanicus. *'Metion' - Mining/Industrial World - A massive Gas Giant, containing hundreds of Mechanicus Industrial facilities and Gas Recycling Stations. *'Daedalus' - Forge World - Home to the Daedalus Cult of the Adeptus Mechanicus. *'Termentum' - Death World *'Tumulus' - Feral World - A temperate world with a tribal society, also home to the Blood Wights Space Marine Chapter and their Fortress-Monastery - Wrathspire. *'Dinion' - Mining World *'Brach' - Agri World *'Caprinos' - Feudal World *'Calipsa I' - Hive World - Formerly one of the Imperial Hive Worlds, since has fallen to Necrons of Svarog Dynasty. Rufex the 44th Fidea and the Valdore 21st Combined Arms Regiment are currently fighting the remnants of Hive Fleet Karkinos and Genestealer Hybrids fighting a Civil War with Imperial loyalists. The terrible weather conditions(Rufex sees only four weeks of sunlight during the nine month winter) further complicate matters. Rufex Tribals Hundreds of thousands strong they were divided into dozens of tribes and clans,unified only by loyalty to the "Great Golden Spirit of Holy Terra" and The Planetary Governor, seen as "The Chief above all." The Planetary Governor is tasked with keeping peace between the Tribal Groups, who often fall into old feuds and skirmishes over hunting grounds and natural resources. Some of these groups were lost to Genestealers, forcing the rest to unify and follow the Imperial Guard Commanders stationed on their world into battle, attempting to formalize alliances with these new "tribes" with blood oaths and marriage agreements. Once restricted to primitive bolt action rifles and blades, The Adeptus Mechanicus is rushing to outfit them with as many new weapons as possible. House Van Dyre History Van Dyres are a Knightly House originating from Segmentum Solar. Their history dates back to the Dark Ages when Viktor Van Dyre built up his family from nothing eventually securing a legacy of a dozen Imperial Worlds under his family's sway. Throughout generations however, their power fell and other houses that were once subserviant to Van Dyres rose up and brought their vassal lords down from grace. To escape the ensured end of their power and influence the family gathered all they owned and invested most of their wealth into an Adeptus Mechanicus Explorator fleet. This makeshift alliance paid off once the Van Dyre and Mechanicus fleets came upon the Argus Sector where they settled on the lush world of Sanct-Solum, while their allies began conjuring a Forge-World on Daedalus. As the ages passed Van Dyres became more and more reliant on their Mechanicus allies, much like they were reliant on the Knight House to provide manpower and food from their homeworld. This turned them into becoming more familiar to the Omnisiah and the Mechanicus philosophies rather than that of the Imperium. Van Dyres never really regained the power they had in their heyday but have rebuilt into a stable and powerful Knight House under the leadership of their Patriarch and the Daedalus Cult. Culture Van Dyres follow a very strict and bureaucratic type of life among their nobles. The daily rituals and prayers are very important to every member of the House and adherence to caring for Machine Spirit are among the top priorities of every Knight. The courtly dealings, intrigue and back-stabbings are a favorite past-time of the nobles on Sanct-Solum. The power struggle is ever-present among the ruling house and their vassals, but so far Van Dyre family has successfully managed to secure the most Knights to their side thus retaining their position of power. Knights House Van Dyre has 48 Imperial Knights at their disposal. Most common among these one-man titans is Knight-Paladin thus the Van Dyre Knight deployment is very versatile and their tactics adaptable. Van Dyre Knight color scheme is Lilac for the armor plates with a golden trim. *27 Knight-Paladins *5 Knight-Errants *6 Knight-Gallants *6 Knight-Crusaders *4 Knight-Wardens Notable Knights *''Bellator Lux'' - Knight-Crusader piloted by Estrid Van Dyre. *''Equitos Robus'' - Knight-Paladin piloted by Stanislaus Van Dyre. *''Gladius Sangui''s - Knight-Gallant piloted by Jacub Kursh. Legio Indomitus Legio Indomitus is an ancient Titan Legion reportedly formed sometime after the Horus Heresy. It was commissioned by the Mechanicus Cult on Daedalus to expand their standing forces in response to the growing threat of Chaos. The Forge-World toiled for many years building the mighty war machines. Since then Legio Indomitus was mainly used by their Mechanicus masters to wage war on behalf of the Imperium, while the Cult focused on traversing the stars for lost technology. As the mighty Legion dictated their masters' will across the galaxy they carved themselves a bloody name and a resolute reputation among the faithful. Since last millenium the Legion has been split, as nearly half of its forces were sent to bolster the defenses around the Eye of Terror, while the main force remained within Argus Sector to protect their Mechanicus patrons and battle corruption closer to home. It is currently being lead by Grand Master Candar Grex, who is a staunch Mechanicus loyalist and has earned a reputation as a brilliant strategist. Legion Forces As of last accounts in 988.M41 the number of Titans possessed by Legio Indomitus is 81, however since the reinforcing of the Eye of Terror with 35 Titans, the number has surely went down in the never-ending defense against Forces of Chaos. The forces under Grand Master Candar Grex that are tasked with the reinforcement of the Argus Sector are as follows: 46 *1 Imperator-class Titan *25 Warlor-class Titans *16 Reaver-class Titans *4 Warhound-class Titans The legion uses predominantly white and silver for the color of their war machines. Agnus Dei The very first Titan created by the Mechanicus in the Daedalus forges, this Imperator Titan and the towering avatar of the Omnissiah has seen countless of battles, wars and crusades. Often spearheading campaigns launched by the Daedalus Cult this iron giant has earned hundreds of commendations and markings etched within its alabaster white plating. It has been piloted by countless Princeps in its time and as most Titans has developed its own unique personality that transfers to every following Princeps and molds parts of them as well. Agnus Dei has adopted a great hatred towards the forces of Chaos in particular, to the point where if a particularly vicious servant of Chaos is sighted on the battlefield the Titan will ignore orders and tactics to hunt down the Traitor. Another piece of personality that has transferred to every Princep is them taking on the name 'Shepherd', forsaking any other name or title they held before. Armament: *Vengeance Cannon - right arm *Hellstorm Cannon - left arm *Vulcan Mega-Bolter - hardpoints on both legs *Apocalypse Missile Launcher - shoulder hardpoints *Volcano Cannon - hardpoint above the head *Plasma Destructor - hardpoint below the head Daedalus Skitarii Legions Order of the Ebon Heart Based on Rhoda, the Order is named for the outcropping of black stone on which their convent is built, known locally as "The Ebon Heart." This convent overlooks the surrounding forest and its recruits are drawn from the local logging towns, orphan homes and the disaffected daughters of local nobility and whatever their background the recruits forsake their surnames upon completion of their training. The order is currently sworn to Inquisitor Rosanne Thrace and the Vox Tacitus Conclave, as the primary Inquisitorial power within the sector. They favor the colors black and green as a tribute to their homeworld and its natural beauty, something worth defending in The Emperor's Name. Canoness Agnata Orphaned at an early age, the order took her in and over the course of a century she fought in dozens of small scale conflicts as a Sister of Battle, rising through the ranks and replacing her lost eye with a green tinted augmetic along the way. She now leads The Order of The Ebon Heart and has done so for the last fifty years. As age slowly catches up to her she continues to recruit from among Rhoda's daughters, hoping to one day find a worthy successor. Category:Sectors Category:Free Use Category:Argus Cluster Category:Segmentum Obscurus